


Of Tops and Tractors

by The_lazy_eye



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Richie Tozier, M/M, Outside Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, That's it, They have sex against a tractor, This is my shameless FarmBoy Richie AU, Top Eddie Kaspbrak, thats the whole fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 01:38:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15570909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_lazy_eye/pseuds/The_lazy_eye
Summary: Richie pictured Eddie in front of him, leaning over his tractor to fix a broken-down part of an engine. He would be folded so neatly over the front of it, his ass on display for Richie to ogle without getting caught.





	Of Tops and Tractors

Sweat dripped down Richie’s brow, trailing down the side of his face and heading towards his neck. He swiped it away with the back of his hand before it got too far. The sun was beating down hard against him. He could take a break but there was still so much left to be done.

Richie had been contracted by the Hanlon’s to maintain their farm land for the summer. The pay was good but the work was hard. Richie had moved down from Maine to Georgia for the summer, as per his parent’s request that he find actual work. Some in depth searching brought him to working on a farm, full pay with board and food covered up until the end of August. The Georgia summer sun was brutal compared to Maine summers. At first, Richie wasn’t sure he would make it to the end of the summer. Now, half way through, Richie had gotten used to the heat and humidity the South offered.

One of the good things about this internship-type arrangement was the fact that he wasn’t the only person who took residency on the Hanlon farm. First, was the only son of the Hanlon’s: Mike. Mike was a nice boy, the same age as Richie. Mike had more responsibilities on the farm than Richie did. Mike did all of the manual labor the others did, planted seeds, recorded the yield, and formed partnerships with people all over the region. As such, he wasn’t around as much as the others. Richie, along with other contracted workers tilled the soil, pulled the weeds, and removed any rocks from the land that could jam up the machinery.

Richie stopped what he was doing. He was in the process of pulling weeds from between the corn stalks. It was his task today to remove anything that could be a threat to the crop and it was hard work. Roughly half way through Richie had removed his shirt. It had become damp, soaking through with sweat and the dirt that floated up through the air. He had developed somewhat of a tan during the summer, the byproduct of removing his shirt while working. Richie, though, was nothing in comparison to the resident, sun kissed God that was Eddie Kaspbrak. This boy could be mistaken for caramel. It was as if the sun was meant to be absorbed into his skin. He never burned and his skin was an even shade, considerably darker than Richie could ever hope to be. Eddie came out on time every day and finished his work early. Sometimes he was tilling the fields, other days he was working on farm equipment. Eddie had a way with his hands. He could fix any broken-down machinery on the farm no matter the problem. Sometimes Richie hoped his tractor would break down simply so the Hanson’s would send Eddie his way. He would come, shirtless and tan, to Richie’s broken-down tractor and fix it up really good. His skin would get slicked with oil and sweat. Richie would bat his eyes at Eddie and if all went well he would end up riding Eddie into the sunset instead of his tractor.

This, of course, was just a fantasy. Eddie was not interested in him and Richie, somehow, always ended up with the newest, most mechanically sound tractor on the entire farm. There was no way Eddie would come out to fix Richie up good. He would just have to settle for pining for Eddie from afar.

Richie got back to work, settling on his knees and digging his hands into the dirt to yank the weeds out by their root. For two acres Richie was the only one out. The others were either sick or off today. Eddie, of course, was off. He was probably enjoying his time off. Maybe he was out by the barns, laying on a blanket and soaking up more sun. Maybe he was in the living room, watching TV with Mike or one of the other boys. Maybe he was in his room, alone. Maybe he was holed up, relieving some of the tension Richie had been feeling for weeks. Richie shared a room with another boy by the name of Stan while Eddie got the honor of his own private living space. Richie spent time wondering what Eddie got into up there alone and what he would do if he maybe wasn’t alone. Maybe Eddie had something to get him by: books, or letters home, or _magazines_. Maybe Eddie fantasized about finding someone in the field as much as Richie fantasized about breaking down. Maybe Eddie couldn’t keep his hands off of himself.

Richie didn’t realize he was hard until he felt himself automatically reach down and palm himself through his shorts. He let out a soft groan at the contact, trying to keep his volume down. The contact felt good, sending small shocks of pleasure through his system. He shouldn’t be doing this, he was on the clock. He wasn’t getting paid to touch himself out in the middle of the fields.

But…

He was in the middle of the fields. Alone for several acres. No one would know if he did. No one would catch him. Plus, he knew all of the tricks to get himself off the fastest. He dug his heel in a little harder, the moan coming out louder this time. Why bother being quiet when there wasn’t anyone in earshot?

Richie closed his eyes, sighing at the slight friction he was getting. He moved his heel against himself, bringing himself from a semi to full hardness. He leaned forward with his other hand, reaching for a weed that was in his line of vision. If he was going to be out here, doing _this,_ he might as well try to get some work done while he could.

Richie continued on, pulling weeds down his line of crop and slowly, torturously, digging his heel into his crotch. He was teasing himself, dragging it out. He knew he could easily pull himself out of his shorts and pump himself dry but where was the fun in that? It’s not every day that a boy with a roommate on the farm gets the privacy to release some tightly wound tension. He might as well make the most of it.

Richie settled in front of a new section of corn, reaching into the dirt and pulling more weeds. He let his eyes settle closed again, knowing his productivity was about to halt. The tension in his shorts was getting too much, too tight. He wasn’t going to be able to handle too much more of his own gentle teasing before he caved and went further.

Richie pictured Eddie in front of him, leaning over his tractor to fix a broken-down part of an engine. He would be folded so neatly over the front of it, his ass on display for Richie to ogle without getting caught.

Richie pulled his zipper down and sunk his hand into his shorts.

Eddie would come up, sweaty and shirtless and grimy, his broad shoulders shining in the setting sun, and smile up at Richie. The sun would catch in his brown hair and Richie would swoon right there, surrender himself to Eddie. Eddie could do whatever he wanted. He could tie him up and–

“Richie! Thank God, someone else is out here!” a disastrously familiar voice echoed from behind Richie. Richie felt his blood run cold, ripping his hand out his shorts and zipping them up in, what he hoped, what a discreet manor, and turned around.

There he was, in all of his tan, shirtless glory. Eddie smiled down at him, breathless and shimmery in the sunlight. Gold flecks danced in his grey eyes, adding to the overall ureteral look that was Eddie Kaspbrak.

“Oh, uh, hey Eddie. What’s going on?” He fumbled through his sentence, crossing his legs and angling his body to look up at Eddie. Real smooth Tozier.

“Nothing really, except my ride broke down about a mile back. I was doing the edges of the farm and I thought I was going to be stuck walking all the way back to the house! Thank _God_ you’re here.” Eddie explained, gazing down at Richie with a smile on his face. “Can you give me a ride back? I need some parts to fix the engine.”

“Oh! Uh, yeah I can do that.” Richie said. Normally he would be full to the brim with jokes. Right now, however, all of the blood in his body was currently in his dick. It was a mixture of his ministrations from before and his actual, real life fantasy standing above him in the August light.

“Fuck, Richie. I owe you.” Eddie smiled down at him again. “Are you ready now or would you like some help with your work?”

“Now is good!” Richie squeaked, moving to stand. When he moved, he felt his cock shift in his shorts, sending shocks through his system. He made a strangled noise and hesitated, opting to stay kneeling on the ground.

“Richie, are you okay?” Eddie asked, leaning down. “If you overdid it I can help you back to your tractor.” He reached for Richie, placing a hand on his shoulder to help him up.

“I’m fine!” Richie squeaked out, moving out of Eddie’s grasp and turning to stand up facing away from the tan boy.

“Are you sure? You’re looking real flushed.” Eddie reached out again, lightly grabbing Richie’s upper arm and turning him until Richie and Eddie were face to face, only inches apart. Richie might have been the taller of the two, but to have Eddie this close to him made him feel almost intimidated. Eddie’s shoulders were broad and defined. Standing this close, Richie could see the definition of Eddie’s chest, his arms, his stomach, the trail leading down into –

“Yeah,” is all Richie managed in response. It came out of him the way something would if it were punched out: breathless and labored. Richie knew he was staring. He knew his eyes were locked on the tan skin in front of him rather than looking at Eddie’s face. This wasn’t the surprising part. What shocked him was when he managed to tear his eyes upward Eddie’s eyes were racking over him as well.

Richie was nothing impressive when compared to Eddie Kaspbrak. Richie was thin and considerably paler than Eddie. No matter how much time he spent in the sun he would never achieve that golden caramel color. He was also less toned. This was Eddie’s third summer on the farm and only Richie’s first. Eddie had come out here right after high school, explaining that this helped him pay for college. Richie was here because he was fired from almost any respectable employer in his hometown. He wasn’t in college, he wasn’t in the workforce. He was just bouncing around from place to place and now he was here, in Georgia, standing in front of possibly the hottest boy he’s ever seen, and with a raging boner.

“Well,” Eddie said, stepping closer. His voice rolled deep through Richie stirring the growing fire in the bottom of his stomach. Richie took a step back. “I’m glad that won’t be a problem.”

Richie nodded, stepping back again and putting space between the two of them. This, apparently, was a mistake because as soon as he did so Eddie’s eyes fell down to look him over again. He licked his lips, eyes wracking over Richie’s neck, torso, abdomen, and eventually fell on his shorts. Richie felt the heat creeping up his face and down into his chest. There was no way Eddie didn’t see the tent in his pants. Eddies eyes were locked onto it.

“Looks like there’s something else you could use a hand with, though.” Richie’s felt his blood freeze and heat up all at once. His skin pricked, gooseflesh rising up his arms and legs. When Eddie looked back up at him his eyes were darker, pupils blown. Richie stepped back again, unsure. The signs were pretty clear but maybe he was imagining things? Maybe Eddie wasn’t interested in this and Richie’s arousal was clouding his judgement.

Richie felt his back connect with the cool surface of the steps of his tractor. Eddie stepped forward again, crowding Richie’s personal space. Richie didn’t have anywhere to go, he was trapped between the hard surface of the tractor and Eddie’s rock-hard abs.

Eddie reached out and placed his hands on Richie’s hips, moving close but not enough for their bodies to touch. He looked up at Richie, eyes blazing, and whispered, “Is this okay?”

Richie didn’t speak. He couldn’t trust his voice. His heart was pounding in his ears and up his throat. He could hear the blood thrumming through his body, traveling down, down, down and his vision was swimming. He could chalk it up to the summer sun beating down on him but he knew that wasn’t it.

Richie nodded and he felt Eddie close the distance between them, rolling his hips slowly against Richie. The pressure was heaven, better than his own hand could ever be. Eddie’s eyes were still locked with his. He tried to maintain the eye contact, not wanting to be the first one to back down, but when Eddie rolled his hips a second time his felt his lids dropping and his jaw falling down. He knew how he must look – desperate and needy and _hot –_ but that’s how he felt.

His hands came up to grasp at Eddie’s arms for balance. He felt more than heard himself curse when Eddie rolled against him harder and slower than before. His head dropped forward, hair falling in his eyes and a deep moan fell from his lips. He felt one of Eddie’s hands leave his hips and snake up his neck, burying in his hair and pulling his head back up to look at Eddie. Another moan fell from Richie’s lips, higher pitched and desperate. He didn’t have time to even process what was happening because Eddie’s mouth was on his in a messy kiss. There was no gentleness here. They were all tongues and teeth, pressed close together against a tractor in the middle of a field. Richie thanked whatever God might be above them that no one else was in the fields today. He wrapped his arms around Eddie’s neck and hiked his left leg up over Eddie’s hips. Fuck trying not to look desperate. He was and he wanted Eddie to know it. He wanted Eddie to know how much he wanted this.

Eddie got the hint. He grabbed Richie’s leg and lifted him up onto the steps of the tractor. He then grabbed Richie’s arms, pinning them above his head and leaned down to attack Richie’s neck. Eddie trailed everywhere, biting and sucking at the expanse of skin in front of him. Richie was thankful he took his shirt off earlier because Eddie was trailing further down until he had to release Richie’s arms and was on his knees in front of him. He palmed Richie through his shorts, slow and rough like before, and Richie keened, bucking up into Eddie’s hand.

“Fuck, you’re so hard,” he mumbled, opening the zipper and yanking both Richie’s shorts and boxers down. He quickly took Richie into his mouth, the velvet heat overwhelming Richie’s senses. He moaned loudly, throwing his head back against the door. The loud _thud_ of his head making contact with the metal sent several birds flying. It’s not like they noticed. Eddie was occupied with Richie’s dick and Richie was occupied with not coming on the spot.

Eddie bobbed his head, swirling his tongue around the tip and then flattening it on the underside of the shaft. He tongued furiously below the head causing Richie to shake above him, before bobbing down and hollowing his cheeks. Richie thought his soul was going to leave his body through the tip of his dick. Yeah, he’d been with guys. Yeah, he’d had his dick sucked before. But never has he felt something quite like this.

Eddie kept at it for several minutes, switching between hollowing his cheeks and teasing Richie’s slit. Before Richie knew it, his entire body was shaking. He pushed at Eddie lightly, a warning. Eddie took one last long, slow drag up Richie’s cock before coming off of it with a _pop._

“Gonna come, Richie?” he teased, running his hands lightly up Richie’s shaft. It wasn’t enough to send him over the edge but it felt deliriously good. Richie nodded again. “Well, that’s too bad now, isn’t it?”

Eddie stood up and put some distance between himself and Richie. From this angle Richie could see the sweat glistening on Eddie’s skin, the flush of his chest, the swell of his lips. Mostly, though, he could see Eddie’s erection straining against his shorts. Richie pushed off the steps reaching out for Eddie’s shorts when Eddie grabbed him and spun him around. He pressed Richie against the large back tire and grabbed his hips, rolling himself roughly against the swell of Richie’s ass. Richie couldn’t help it, he moaned again, long and low.

“Yeah, you like that?” Eddie asked. Richie only moaned in response. “You want my cock in you?” Again, Richie only moaned. Eddie stopped his movements suddenly and tightened his grip on Richie’s hips. “I want to hear you say it.”

Richie whined at the loss of friction. His hands were gripping the inside rim of the tire. He turned his head and looked over his shoulder at Eddie. His eyes were impossibly dark now, mouth hanging slightly open. He was looking at Richie like Richie was the water that he needed in this hot sun, but there was something else there, too. He seemed unsure, hesitant. Richie realized Eddie wasn’t just asking him to say it for the sake of hearing him. Eddie needed to hear that Richie wanted this. He was looking for some kind of verbal consent.

“I want your thick cock, Eddie. _Please_.” Richie punctuated this with a roll of his hips backwards. Eddie groaned at the movement and moved forward to meet Richie’s ass, reveling in the contact.

“Fuck yes. Okay. Wait in a minute.” Eddie croaked out, pausing his movements again and stepping back slightly. Richie’s blood ran cold. There was no fucking way he was misreading this situation. Did Eddie change his mind? Was this some kind of elaborate prank? Prank the farm’s prank master?

Richie had pulled off some pretty funny shit during his time on the farm. He once let one of the chickens loose in one of the housing quarters. It took the other workers almost an hour to catch it and put it back in its pen. The entire time Richie was losing his shit on the upper level. It was no secret that he was the one who did it. Maybe this was everyone’s revenge?

Richie relaxed at the sound of a cap being popped off a bottle. His felt Eddie’s hands settle on his waist again. Eddie stroked his thumb over Richie’s ass in a comforting way. In the time it had taken him to produce the lube from wherever the fuck he was keeping it the air went from electric and desperate to calm and gentle.

“I’m gonna open you up baby. You want that? You want my fingers inside you?” Eddie purred, rolling his clothed dick against Richie’s ass one more time.

“Fuck, _please_ ,” He whimpered, twitching his hips again. He felt Eddie spread him open, pressing his thumb gently to Richie’s puckered hole. Richie shivered and dropped his head against the tire. Eddie moved his hand and Richie suddenly felt the unmistakable slick of lube against him. Eddie teased his hole, moving his finger up and down and circling Richie’s rim. Richie felt like it was an eternity before Eddie pressed firmly against Richie’s hole with his index finger. By the time Richie was panting. He was jelly beneath Eddie’s hands and he was positive that if Eddie didn’t have a hand on his waist to steady him he would have fallen by now.

Richie felt Eddie’s finger press inside slowly. First the tip of his finger slipped through the tight ring of muscle, then his first knuckle, and eventually Eddie’s finger was buried in Richie’s ass. It stung but the burn was worth it. Richie could feel himself loosen with every gentle thrust of Eddie’s hand. He could feel every inch of Eddie’s finger, every motion he made. After a few steady thrusts Eddie pressed a second finger against his first, slipping that one in as well. The burn was _delicious_. Noises fell from Richie’s lips involuntarily. It felt amazing. He could feel Eddie scissoring his fingers, loosening him up. Eddie’s trusts picked up speed, and soon he was thrusting his fingers in and out of Richie quick and hard. Somewhere along the way he slipped in a third finger and brushed against that sweet spot inside of him. Richie was rendered incoherent, drooling against the tire. Eddie stilled inside of him, viciously rubbing his fingers against Richie’s prostate. Richie all but screamed, knuckles turning white from where they were gripping the tire, his entire body on fire. He could feel the coil in his stomach suddenly pulling tighter and tighter and he knew that if Eddie kept it up he was going to come.

As suddenly as he started, Eddie stopped and pulled his fingers from Richie’s ass. For the second time he was denied his orgasm. Richie’s knees buckled, but before he could fall Eddie wrapped his hands around his waist and pressed him against the tire for support.

“Fuck, Eddie. Please, please, please. I need you. God, I need you inside of me please.” Richie babbled. His voice was high pitched and he was borderline sobbing for Eddie.

“Shh. I got you baby. I’m gonna take such good care of you,” Eddie whispered against Richie’s shoulder. He pulled Richie back against him and guided him to the front of the tractor. Here, he could drape Richie over the cool metal and not have to worry about him falling or his knees buckling. “There you go, much better.”

Richie let himself be bent over the front end of the tractor. The cool metal felt like heaven on his skin. He was on fire everywhere and everywhere Eddie touched him sent new sparks jolting through his body. It was almost too much to handle.

Eddie pulled Richie’s hips back and Richie heard the bottle pop open for the second time that day. Richie also heard the sound of Eddies zipper being pulled down, of Eddie’s shorts piling on the ground behind them, of a condom wrapper being torn open. Not a moment later he felt the head of Eddie’s cock press up against him. He stayed like that for a second, rubbing against Richie and savoring the anticipation of being about to fuck but not having gotten there yet.

Richie slowly rolled his head to the side and locked eyes with Eddie. “Howdy partner,” he drawled in the most over the top southern accent he could manage. “Are you gonna plow my fields?”

Eddie barked out a laugh before pushing in. Any other smart comment Richie might have had died on his lips. He never got the chance to see Eddie’s cock, but he could _feel_ how thick it was and he appreciated Eddie’s slow pace. Eddie inched into him slowly, almost agonizingly so, until he was fully seated in Richie. Eddie stilled inside of him, letting Richie adjust to the feeling. Eddie was huge.

“Holy fucking shit, Richie. You’re so fucking tight.” Richie felt Eddie ease out of him and push back in, testing the waters. Richie still felt the sting, but he also felt the pleasure shoot up his spine, leaving his entire body tingling and wanting for more. Eddie pulled out again, setting a slow and easy pace for Richie. It didn’t take long for Richie to respond, rolling his hips back to meet Eddie’s thrusts. Eddie leaned down to mouth at Richie’s shoulders. His thrusts became quicker, shallower at that angle.

“Fuck, fuck, baby, yes that feels so good. Eddie holy shit you’re so big. Fuck, yes. You can go harder, faster. Eddie, please.” Richie was rambling. Normally his motor mouth wouldn’t shut up and sex was not any different. “Fuck, you’re so big. So good. Eddie you’re so good. Eddie, please. _Eddie, please_.”

Eddie only took this as encouragement, standing up straight and taking a tight hold over Richie’s hips. He pulled out almost all the way and snapped his hips forward, setting a brutal pace against the tractor. Richie could feel the rough edges of the metal digging into his stomach and chest but he didn’t care. The pleasure far outweighed any discomfort.

“You have no idea how long I’ve wanted to do this,” Eddie grunted out, “Watching you in these fields,” he thrusted particularly hard, punching a deep moan out of Richie, “taking off your shirt,” another sharp snap of his hips, “staring me down.” Eddie changed his angle, finding Richie’s prostate and slamming into it. Richie howled, sobbing out a mantra of _yes, yes, yes_ ’s in time with Eddie’s hips.

For the third time Richie could feel his stomach tensing. His cock was leaking between them and he knew that if Eddie kept up his pace he would come untouched. And fuck did he hope Eddie wouldn’t let up.

Eddie seemed to sense this, his pace became more erratic and less rhythmic. Each thrust was wild and the only thing that mattered was hitting Richie’s sweet spot over and over again, drawing those sweet, sweet noises out of him. Eddie pressed up against his back, hips stuttering forward, and whispered in Richie’s ear, “Come for me, Richie. Fall apart under me.”

That was all it took. Richie knew that with anyone else, under any other circumstances, he would last longer. He wouldn’t come on command for some guy. But this wasn’t some guy. This was the guy he had watched for months in the summer sun. The guy he pined for, jacked off to, fantasized about. And now this guy was above him – _inside of him_ – working him over like he was one of those engines he spent so much time inside of.

Richie came with a shout, painting the front of the tractor white and seeing stars in the process. His whole body was wracked with tremors from his orgasm. Eddie worked him through it, trusting fast and deep to draw as much out of Richie as he could. Eddie kept going after it ended, chasing his own orgasm and abusing Richie’s oversensitive body, forcing Richie to make high pitched whines and sobs. Eddie didn’t last much longer and soon he was pouring into the condom inside of Richie. Richie could feel it, the condom filling up with the hot substance, and suddenly wished they went bareback so he could feel Eddie’s cum pumped inside of him.

They stayed like that for a while. Richie panted under Eddie desperately trying to catch his breath. Eddie eventually pulled out, gently easing out of Richie and pulling the condom off. He tossed it into the tractor with a simple, “Not gonna poison the crops with latex and cum” and helped Richie back into his shorts. Richie was fucking ruined. He couldn’t stand on his own, legs weak and wobbly. When he went to push off the tractor he ended up falling into Eddie’s arms.

“Don’t worry princess,” he drawled, mimicking Richie’s fake southern accent from earlier. “You don’t have to do diddly squat. Let Eddie here take care of ya. I know what your cute ass needs right now.”

“Call me princess again and I’ll diddly darn smack your ass over yonder,” Richie spat. He smacked Eddie’s arm but the smile on his lip showed he was joking. Eddie smiled back before drawing Richie into his arms. He leaned in and kissed Richie. It was nothing like before. This time it was sweet, tender. Having Eddie’s lips on his felt like a drink of heaven. He knew he could live like this forever.

“Come on, let’s get you back,” Eddie said with a smile pressed up against Richie’s lips. He hoisted Richie up into his arms, bridal style, and carried him around the tractor and up into the passenger seat before climbing into the driver’s seat himself. He sent Richie one last warm smile before starting the tractor up and driving off towards the farmhouse.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not even going to pretend that this has any plot or falls into any universe. It is my shameless Richie Gets Plowed in a Field AU. This started as a joke and I got so far that I had to finish it. It really isn't the best but hey, I wrote it. Why keep it sheltered from the world?
> 
> This fic is dedicated to everyone who loves Bottom!Richie, especially richttps. Bottom!Richie is under-appreciated and needs more love.


End file.
